Slamming Doors
by ILUVGREYS-101
Summary: Kate and Rick realize how one door, one arm and several innuendos can bring them closer than they ever imagined! Castle/Beckett One-Shot


Slamming Doors

Kate Beckett and Richard Castle

Kate Beckett sat in her apartment, alone, without Richard Castle because he was gone. To the Hamptons, with Gina. Gina, she despised the name. He left, he left her and the precinct and Ryan and Esposito. Castle was gone and she hated to admit it but she missed him. A lot. She was preparing to work on her second beer when she heard a knock on the door.

She was shocked when she opened the door. "Castle, what are you doing here?" she asked, taking a big sip of her beer.

"Drowning in your sorrows Detective Beckett?" Castle replied smirking.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be on your way to the Hamptons with Gina?" there that name was again, she hated it.

"Kate" he used her first name, he never did that. "I came back because I felt like there was something left unsaid. Gina interrupted you and you didn't get to finish." He said

"No I am fine, go to the Hamptons Castle." She slammed the door only to hear him knock again.

"What Castle?" she asked raising her voice a little louder. She wished he would just go because she was getting mad and she usually said r did things she didn't mean when she was mad.

"Kate" there it was her first name again. He had to stop that.

"It's Detective Beckett or just Beckett." She said coldly, it was how she hid her feelings, all the comments, the attitude, it's what she does. "Now is there anything you need?' she asked raising her voice slightly at the end.

"Please just say what you were going to say at the precinct and then I'll go." He said

"Castle, it was nothing important." She said "Bye" and then she slammed the door again. She walked away only to hear him knock again.

"Castle, leave. Okay It was nothing just go have fin at the Hamptons." She said and then slammed the door but this time it flew back because Castle out his arm in the door. He screamed out in pain.

"Castle, what the hell?" she said pulling him in side to look at his now swelling hand.

"I think it's broke." He said like a lost puppy. The he used those eyes, the ones she couldn't resist so she looked away.

"We need to go to the hospital." She said grabbing her purse and taking another huge gulp of beer.

When they arrived at the hospital, Castle was checked in and taken back to a room. The doctor came in moments later.

"Mr. Castle, I'm Dr. Lewis. What happened?" he said pointing to his arm.

"My arm was slammed in a door." He said dropping his head and Kate rolled her eyes.

"I see and miss.." he looked at her as if to ask her, her name.

"Detective Beckett" she responded.

"And would Detective Beckett have anything to do with this?" he asked smiling.

"She slammed the door." He said solemnly. The doctor laughed.

"You two are quite the couple." The doctor said smiling again.

"We're not a couple" they said in unison. The doctor continued, he took x-rays and declared the arm broken. He put on a cast and discharged Castle.

"I have to stop by the precinct on the way back to your place." She said starting the car.

"The boys will be stunned to here that you broke my arm." He said smirking.

"I did not brake your arm. You put your hand in the door while I was shutting it and it got caught in the door.

"Slammed the door" he corrected "And If your embarrassed that you broke my arm we can tell them we were doing something else." He said winking. "You know al little 'cop gone wild', 'drop your top'" he said smiling. She slapped him on the face. She was getting madder.

"Watch it Detective Beckett, you already broke my arm, I'd like to keep my face in one peace." He said trying to make her madder. He knew she wanted to say something in the precinct before Gina interrupted. He just had to get her mad enough to say it.

"I did not break your arm." She said raising her voice more, and pulling into the precinct. When they got off the elevator, Ryan and Esposito were sitting at their desk. 

"Castle bro, I thought you were in the Hamptons?" he asked as Kate walked past him to her desk.

"Long story." He replied.

"What happened to your arm?" Ryan asked

"Beckett broke my arm." He said in a low voice. 

"She what?" they started laughing.

"She broke my arm." Castle said dropping his head as Beckett walked over.

"I did not break your arm." She yelled, as she walked back over to her desk to get her phone. He looked at Ryan and Esposito and mouthed 'she did' to them and they nodded.

"Man, dude I knew she was mad at you but I didn't think she's go that far." Esposito laughed.

"Yeah about that. Do you know why she's mad at me?" he asked

"Ask her bro" Ryan replied. He looked over at Beckett, she was typing something. He walked over and sat in his normal chair.

"So Beckett, I was thinking since you broke my arm, you could tell me why your so mad?" he asked smirking.

"I DID NOT BREAK YOUR ARM, AND I AM NOT MAD AT YOU, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU. DO YOU NOT SEE IT? THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU." She yelled jumping out of her seat and smacking him across the fore head. He was shocked.

"That's what I was going to tell you when Gina walked in. I broke up with Demming, he just wasn't right for me." she said her voice returning to normal.

"Kate" he corrected himself. "Beckett I…" she stopped him.

"Rick, it's okay. Just go to the Hamptons with Gina" she said there was that name again. She would have to get over him.

" No I am not going to the Hamptons with Gina, I am going to the Hamptons, but only for a weekend and only if my favorite detective agrees to go with me because breaking my arm was incredibly hot." He said smiling and pulling her closer. Her heart pounding.

"Well I don't know, this Detective has a lot of paper work she can only be persuaded on way." She said smiling.

"Oh really and what way would that be." He said inching closer.

"This way." And then she kissed him hard on the mouth and he responded back. They eventually pulled away for some much needed oxygen.

"Mommy and Daddy made up." Ryan said to Esposito, they were both smiling.

Rick pulled Kate in for another kiss and moved his hand very south of her waist but she pulled away. "If you keep kissing me like that I might have to have you right here." She whispered in his ear and he pulled her towards the elevator.

"See you tomorrow boys." They said in unison and they got on the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed Rick had Kate pushed up against the wall. He was kissing her everywhere and her skin felt like it was on fire. When the elevator doors opened again she waked off with him trailing behind her. She turned around.

"And just for the record I did not break your arm." She said smiling.

"Whatever you say Kate, what ever you say." He said smiling. He was happy and she was too. They were happy together and for once the thought that her breaking his arms was the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
